


Star Dreck: Beyond Redemption

by LivingJoke



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comedy, Don't you worry, He'll Come Into Play, Humor, I Know Nothing About Star Trek, M/M, New Characters To Be Added Soon, Nothing Explicit... Yet, Outer Space, Parody, Robosexuality, Robot/Human Relationships, Space Janitor, space hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingJoke/pseuds/LivingJoke
Summary: Georgie La Forgie gets a job as a space janitor for Galactic Enterprise Enterprises.He boards their ship looking for cash but what he finds... does not compute.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Star Dreck: Beyond Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those cases where I know next to nothing about Star Trek (any of the series or movies) but my boyfriend is a Star Trek fan and boy howdy am I gonna make this up as I go along to see how much I can make him laugh because his laughter is the light of my life and I love him very much <3.

Georgie La Forgie was but a humble space janitor. He lived in his rundown space shack with his space hamster, Frederick. Georgie was hired by the Galactic Enterprise CEO John Luke Pick-a-Card in 21XX. The process of Georgie’s introduction to the space janitorial staff is as follows: Georgie was skimming through the space paper one morning. He had been looking desperately for a job ever since… the incident. Lo and behold, emblazoned with big spacy looking letters, an ad!

Georgie looked the ad over.

_**GALACTIC ENTERPRISE ENTERPRISES IS LOOKING FOR YOU!** _

_**BE A SPACE JANITOR TODAY!** _

Obviously this meant business and business meant money and possibly, much to Georgie’s hopeless romantic heart, love?

Georgie awoke on the day of orientation, put on his favorite yellow sweater and his fabulously fashionable visor, and set out to take on whatever the day would throw at him. When Georgie arrived at the space ship in which he was to work, he had to knock super loud because it was cold out and there was no oxygen so he very well might have died had the resident android and mega hunk Data not opened the door.

When Georgie’s visor met Data’s ocular receptors it was simulated love at first sight. <3 <3 <3

“Salutations,” Data said in his smooth-as-honey robot voice. A voice that swept Georgie off his feet. He could hardly catch his breath. Although that may have been a result of forgetting to close the space door behind him.

The door slammed shut and Georgie regained his posture.

“How do you do?” he asked, “My name is Georgie La Forgie. I was hired to clean up the space trash.”

“The only space trash on this ship is me!” Data said enthusiastically and put sunglasses on.

Georgie looked confused, or as confused as a person can look with a visor covering his eyes.

“My apologies,” said Data calmly, “I was led to believe this was how humans communicated. It was a… joke, as you say.”

Georgie wanted to be flustered. He wanted to want to end this conversation now and walk away. Maybe he would see Data again in the space cafeteria for space taco Tuesday. But he didn’t want that. He was too attracted to this artificial oaf and what he really wanted was to pull Data in and give him a big ol’ smoocheroo on his synthetic lippers. But he didn’t do that. Georgie maintained his cool.

“So where do I start?” Georgie asked, smiling warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but it's a work-in-progress and I figured why not share the little that I do have while I work on the rest sometime in the future?


End file.
